


Cat Guy?

by professor03



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony look for a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Guy?

Tony and Steve were walking down the street hand in hand when Steve spotted a pet store.

"Oh, Tony, can we please go in? Please?" He looked like a five year old jumping up and down, still holding Tony's hand. He was looking at Tony with puppy dog eyes.

"Jeez, Steve. Yeah we can go in." Tony couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend. "Come on."

Inside the pet store, Steve asked Tony to buy just about every animal in there. Every time Steve glanced over at him with an expectant look, he would shake his head.

"Steve, we are not getting any pets unless they are cats." Steve rolled his eyes. He would find a dog that Tony liked if it was the last thing he did. Then he spotted it, a small Australian Shepard puppy with big blue eyes.

He picked it up out of the open topped cage and carried it over to where Tony was looking at the snakes. He thrust the puppy at Tony and smiled.

"What about this one? Isn't she just the cutest?" He pulled the dog near his face and smushed them together. The puppy turned and licked Steve's face and he giggled. Actual giggling and if that wasn't the cutest thing Tony had seen he didn't know what was.

Tony sighed and walked over to the young lady working at the store. "Can we buy the Aussie?" He turned around and saw Steve running around the store, playing with the dog.

"Tony? Can we get her a leash and a collar and some toys and a bed? Oh, and food and treats and some bones?" He walked over to where all the supplies were and the dog trotted after him. Together they picked out a cute leash and collar, a bed, and about a dozen toys. They got the right food and some treats then they paid, got all the paper work for vaccines out of they way, and left the store.

"What are we naming her?" Tony inquired.

After a few minutes Steve declared, "Kiwi." Tony gave him one of those glances, like if you say so, and they walked back home.

When they got home, they took her off the leash and let her roam around. She went into their bedroom and found herself right at home on a pile of Tony's dirty clothes.

"Still a cat guy?" Steve teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah just a cutesy little thing. Hope you liked it!


End file.
